MEMS and NEMS are three-dimensional devices having one or more dimensions ranging from nanometers to millimeters in size.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,299 to Conant et al. discloses a torsional electrostatic combdrive for use in a micromirror. U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,822 to Behin et al. discloses torsional electrostatic combdrives for use in a two-dimensional canning actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,395 to Novotny et al. discloses a torsional electrostatic combdrive for use in a variable optical attenuator (VOA). U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,856 to Costello et al. discloses a torsional electrostatic combdrive for use in a optical switch. U.S. Pat. No. 7,535,620 to Zhou discloses a micromirror including a mirror support. The mirror support includes a first comb edge and a second comb edge opposed to the first comb edge. Combteeth extends outwardly from each of the first and second comb edges.